retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
GU54
FEATURES PRELUDE EVENT * Freeport has been rocked by the sudden destruction of Dethknell Citadel. What was once an ever-present reminder of The Overlord's power and will floating above the city has collapsed, and the tenuous peace held within the city by the watchful and ruthless Overlord has been obliterated. Something has obviously befallen Lucan D'Lere, the Overlord of Freeport! Start your investigation into these mysterious events in EQ2 Zone:West Freeport by speaking with EQ2 Mob:Sir Tallen Yevix (EQ2 Quest:Tinmizer's Magnificent Messenger). * The destruction and chaos in Freeport has not gone unnoticed by the Qeynosians, but they, too, have encountered some clandestine acts committed against their leaders, the royal house of Bayle. Help Qeynos recover some stolen texts relating to the history of Enoxus and the Bayle bloodline by speaking with EQ2 Mob:Royal Librarian Brinn in EQ2 Zone:Qeynos Harbor (EQ2 Quest:A Lost Library Book). BUG BASH * A great deal of effort was put forth in this update to fix as many old, annoying bugs as possible. Players will notice many existing issues once thought perhaps forgotten are now fixed. All told, nearly 800 bugfixes are in found within GU54, which should help provide a much more polished and streamlined gameplay experience for existing content. As a result, players will notice the patch note section below is significantly longer than in updates past. UPDATE NOTES GENERAL * Grave Elemental's Affliction no longer displays error messages when triggering. * The "Char'Gin fishermen" will no longer fish beneath the water from their boat. * Corrected a grammar issue on Guard Tellik. * Corrected a grammar issue on Pulnil the Haggler. * Fixed a grammar error in the dialog of the Chronomagi Tasker. * All References to "Hollow Hedge" should now be "Hedge Hollow" for consistency. * When changing faction from Kelethin to Qeynos multiple times you should no longer be gated from completing your access to Qeynos. * The unlucky adventurers in The Shattered Vale no longer turn toward players, despite having been slain. * The Eternal Gorge: Death Marrow and Zarvonn's creation have both had their loot adjusted to the appropriate level. * Nektropos Castle: Master Eldrin Necrosis no longer repeats himself. * The Scale Yard: Malachi Sleetspear has learned the common language! * The Graveyard: Zaddar no longer cares what city you are a citizen of. * The Boarfiend Refuse Shovel will no longer poke through walls in homes and guild halls. * Shu Fan Qi will no longer address herself when speaking about you. * A steelslave toiler will no longer grant AA experience when slain. * You will now face in the correct direction when entering The Poets Palace: Return raid zone. * Chests in the zone "Invasion of the Vale" will no longer be unreachable behind the swirling leaves. * Unstable Void Tunnel should no longer spend a charge if engaged in PVP combat. * The Tombs of Night: Retribution - Dvith N'Zur has moved a bit east from his previous spawn point and can now be attacked using melee attacks. * Most TSO raid creatures no longer use hostile class specific spells that have a duration longer than 1 sec. This will make curing these encounters somewhat less complicated. * Captain Ista will now properly insult you when hailed. * A new server title for former residents of Venekor has been added. * Sandfury elders are no longer granting AA experience. * There is no longer a stack of books floating off of the bookshelves in the Office of the Overlord. * Qunard Ashenclaw and the Hive wasps associated with his encounter should reset much more reliably now and not occasionally become stuck in a state that prevented the ring event from progressing * Grash, Timant, and Tival should now grant AA if players have already defeated Oranti the Risen * Rath'Adran is now more resilient and should no longer occasionally allow players to gate The Crossing of the Fanged Sea by one-shotting him * Bi'lithu of the Old Ways should no longer occasionally kill himself with Unholy Feast, nor sometimes complete-heal himself * Undertow's lifetap no longer complete-heals himself when casting Siphoning Suckers * Sergeant-at-Arms Ironcast will now offer writs to players who are either mentored or chronolocked * Et'sipe Ymeresh should once again spawn at the end of his ring event * Should players have the misfortune of dying at The Eternal Wellspring, they are no longer forced to choose a different respawn location * NPCs in Deathfist Citadel should no longer be prone to freezing in place when entering the elevators. Vertigo is apparently prominent among orcs * Anashti Sul should now be wearing the items that were intended for her in all instances. * You can now destroy an item from your overflow slot. * /hide will now execute the illusion hide instead of the achievement hide. * Ranged auto attack will not stop when using a melee combat art and vice versa. * Fixed a bug where players could lose the ability to converse with NPCs after speaking with a respec merchant. * Captured specimens in Klak'anon should be much less likely to agro players through their cages * The Far Pelican Wheelman will no longer turn to face players…taking the ship's wheel with him * Players should no longer be facing the door when entering Castle Mistmoore from the Mistmoore Catacombs * Banish devices in the Anchor of Bazzul now have consistent verb messages. * Corrected facing for Fountain of Life respawn locs. Additionally, evac should no longer teleport players from the Fountain of Life to Stormhold. * The portal to exit the Obelisk of Ahkzul is now much larger and easier to find. * Leaving then returning to the Maiden's Chamber after defeating Drusella's Handmaidens will no longer cause the door to Drusella's chambers to close and no longer open. * Players who spawn Cookie's Monster cannot do so again for 6 minutes. * Evac in Kurn's Tower and Kurn's Tower: The Invasion should now only take players to the entrance, never to the earned respawn. * The festive bone trophy is now spelled correctly. * The "Sturdy Fruitcake" tooltip and examine description now has appropriate text! * The Crate of Explosive Materials in The McScroogle Corp. HQ now gives 12 explosives at once, instead of one at a time! * Vampires now only drop one size of incisor, which should make stacking them easier. However, any old-version incisors will remain until they're used up. * Brundun Cogspinner and Ellnie Shrewsprock have received a shipment of rare accessories they are happy to award to highly efficient hunters. * The Frozen Corrival in the Icy Keep should no longer one-shot low level players when he splits into multiple characters. * Arasai and Sarnak should now be able to properly zone to a starting area when they start in the Freeport tutorial island. * Fae can now start in Qeynos. * Mountain giants should now drop mastery items. * The Far Seas Trading Company has been looking for ways to stimulate business. You may notice their caravans or ships arrive at a city near you in the near future! ACHIEVEMENTS * Two new achievements have been added. Players will now receive one upon completion of their fortieth Lore & Legends quest. Also, crafters may begin working towards a new achievement for the creation of seventy-five thousand pristine items. ITEMS * Now Erollisi's Lost Longbow, the Longbow of Valor, the Buckler of the Broken Heart and the Tower of Love can each be turned into a trophy item to be placed within your house. * The Behavioral Modificatinator Stereopticon now has a small chance to reduce hate position. * The Robe of Radiant Hues is slightly more radiant. * The Ceremonial Armor of the Brethren is now heirloom attuneable. * Basilisks in Butcherblock, Drakes in Darklight Wood and Seedlings in The Peat Bog now drop corpse items. * Plant fertilizer/bone/water and faction loot items now stack to 200. * A spelling error in the house item book "Rise of the Orcs – The Deadtime" on page 9 was fixed. * Anemone Arms are no longer No Value. * The Mechanized Platinum Repository of Reconstruction no longer displays charges, as it does not have charges. * The item "Blanket of Fog" should not lose it's icon when placing it if placed more than once. * The 5-piece setbonus on the Atramentous Shadowplate set now applies its mitigation bonus independent of the Bloodletter buff. * Kingdom of Sky Relic patterns are now Heirloom. * Items that have an item level above the max level in game will now show when doing a default broker search. * Hair of the Dog will now suspend mounts while the effect is active. * Hrath's Journal can now be turned into a proper book file that can be placed in a player's house. Once you complete the quest "Hadden's Earring", examine the item to turn it into a book. * Erollisi Day candies and Nights of the Dead treats now stack to 200. * Cure potions should now have different icons making finding them on a hotbar much easier. * Two-Handed Ice Axe of Illuminating Hues should now deal cold damage as opposed to slashing. * Fermented pomegranates, fresh pomegranates, fresh-cut roses and Erollisi coin now stack to 200. * The Royal Scoll of Assistance should now be a Royal Scroll of Assistance. * Frozen Tokens of E'ci now stack up to 200. PLAYER HOUSING * You can now pack automentor reward house items into your moving crate. You can also return these items to owner. * You can now add comments to your house load files. Just start the line with //. For example: "//gnomes are awesome" * The upstairs doors in all versions of the Qeynos four-room inn now open together if either one is clicked. PVP SERVERS * Most Wanted Posters are now available via the writ givers in cities and guild halls. * New PVP items are now available through the PVP merchants in Moors. * All overland writ givers have been removed. QUESTS * It is now easier to find the lost items for eq2 quest:Vaughn's Stuffin the Forest Ruins. * Defeating the Corpuspasm will now count toward progressing third stage of the quest, eq2 quest:The Symbol in the Flesh. * The eq2 collection:Wantia Coins and eq2 collection:Nayad Scales collections now grant a small amount of coin when completed. * Questgivers and merchants in the enchanted grottos will now also vanish when their mushroom rings vanish. * The cleansing water for the quest eq2 quest:Pollution Problem is now removed upon quest completion. * Cvaka Zichovani in The Feerrott is now willing to update the quest eq2 quest:The Plague regardless of whether you have the quest [quest:Shattered Hand. * You are now able to get the third quest again if you decline it after completing the quest eq2 quest:Human Cargo. * The Reanimated Seeress should no longer continually reset herself for the quest eq2 quest:Once in Life as Well in Undeath for the Rodcet Nife deity quests. * Angus Fallowfur, Marus Donoval, and Dunda Frostgrip should all respawn in Greystone Yard if they happen to be killed during the quest eq2 quest:A Time for Fighting. * The Guard Captain in the zone eq2 zone:The Defector should now "change his mind" regardless of the option the player chooses. The guards in the zone should act accordingly to catch the sneaky little defector! * The quest eq2 quest:Entrance into the Obelisk is now labeled as Heroic since you are required to kill heroic mobs. * The quest "eq2 quest:In Quest of a Lucky Charm" should now give an appropriate reward rather than a handcrafted necklace. * The quest "eq2 quest:Path of the Sunwolf" is now able to be completed in the Peat Bog. * The reward for the quest "eq2 quest:Shareth's Missing Book" in Greater Faydark has been changed to be more in line with the difficulty. * The quest "eq2 quest:Building Fawn's Garden" now asks for Coldwind Barracuda instead of Coldwind fish. * The quest "eq2 quest:Step 1: One Head of the Hydra" in Timorous Deep should no longer give an error when completed. * The quest "eq2 quest:The Calling of Thule" in the Temple of Cazic Thule is now marked as Heroic. * The mission "eq2 quest:Martini of the Macabre" should now correctly state that it needs you to contaminate the distilleries instead of claiming you had already done it. * The quest items "Chokeball" and "Meta-Siphon" Now correctly state that the creature must be below 25% to use this item. * All named creatures in Nest of the Great Egg will now grant Alternate Advancement experience when defeated. * The book for the collection quest, EQ2 Collection:The Lore of Fauna: The Behemoth, should now always be attainable. * The object that grants the Burynai Lore and Legend quest no longer gives an incorrect icon when moused over. * Corrected a typo in Flaxen's dialog for the quest "eq2 quest:An Ugly Bounty". * Update the quest helper text for the quest "eq2 quest:Round Up" to make the objective for the first step more clear. * Corrected a typo in the quest journal for the quest "The Triumph of Fear". * Added a weapon reward for monks and bruisers for the quest "eq2 quest:Conciliatory Delivery". * The book "On the Origins of the Phylactery" will no longer show in the dressing room to avoid an appearance inconsistency. * The statues required for the quest "eq2 quest:Lost Long Ago" should now be properly removed when the quest is completed. * The quest "eq2 quest:Merciful Banishment" should have an update counter now. * The quest "eq2 quest:The Triumph of Fear" should have an update counter now. * Fixed the spelling of "sabretooth" during the update notification for the quests "eq2 quest:Handed Down" and "eq2 quest:Toothy Maws". * Moved one of the barrels necessary for the quest "eq2 quest:Barrel Full of... Something" out of the room with the Gukish Chef. * The quest "eq2 quest:The Story of the Rat Queen" in Vermin's Snye has been changed to Heroic to match the difficulty of the targets of the quest. * The quest "eq2 quest:What's in Demand" in Darklight Woods have been changed so that only zombies near the camp update the quest. * The JumJum Jars in Rivervale that are associated with the event to spawn "The Unseelie JumJum Thief" are no longer floating in the air. * A spelling error in the quest "eq2 quest:Seaside Stew" has been corrected. * The quest "eq2 quest:Find Pythus the Rogue" in South Freeport now correctly points to Kaeso Polluvius near the docks. * The quest "Court of Truth" in Maj'Dul has been changed to Heroic difficulty to match the difficulty of the targets of the quest. * The quest "eq2 quest:A Small Matter of Bristles" in the Enchanted Lands has been changed to Heroic to match the difficulty of the targets of the quest. * The quest "eq2 quest:Back and Forth" in The Serpent Sewer has been changed to Heroic to match the difficulty of the targets of the quest. * The quest "eq2 quest:From Sea to Sea" in Qeynos Harbor has been changed to Heroic to match the difficulty of the targets of the quest. * The quest "eq2 quest:A Journey Outside the City" has been correctly categorized for The Ruins. * The quest "eq2 quest:Vibia's Wailing Cave Ingredients" in North Freeport has been changed to Heroic to match the difficulty of the targets of the quest. * The quest "eq2 quest:The Ashes of Conquest" in Maj'Dul has been changed to Heroic to match the difficulty of the targets of the quest. * The quest "eq2 quest:Ruins of Varsoon: Revealing the Entrance" in the Vermin's Snye has been changed to Heroic to match the difficulty of the targets of the quest. * The quest "eq2 quest:Ceremony of the Fanged Necklace" in Nektulos Forest has been changed to Heroic to match the difficulty of the targets of the quest. * The quest "eq2 quest:Ingredients for Valetail Stout" in Rivervale has been changed to Heroic to match the difficulty of the targets of the quest. * The quest "eq2 quest:Gut Ripper" in Zek, the Orcish Wastes has been changed to Heroic to match the difficulty of the targets of the quest. * The quest "eq2 quest:Recovery of the Bloodsaber Plans" in the Elddar Grove has been changed to Heroic to match the difficulty of the targets of the quest. * The quest "eq2 quest:On the Shoulders of Legionnaires" in Crushbone Keep has been changed to Heroic to match the difficulty of the targets of the quest. * The quest "eq2 quest:The Tomb of the Shadow Lords" for Timorous Deep no longer shows an invalid text when completed. * The quest "eq2 quest:The Pirate's Bride" can now be updated by examining the assassination contract in Mystic Lake rather than having to bring it back to Village of Shin to update. * The "fancy jewelry case" for the quest "eq2 quest:Tokens for Snouts" in Fens of Nathsar has been moved slightly to make it easier to collect. * Exiting the fight club for the quest "eq2 quest:Practice Makes Perfect" no longer puts you right next to a very angry guard. * Antonica quest -The quest journal for "eq2 quest:A Foul Wind" now gives consistent directions to Firemyst Gully. * Jabber Longwind in Tenebrous Tangle now responds to players level 50 and above, when they are on the quest "eq2 quest:On The Overlord's Secret Service". * A punctuation error was fixed in the Nektropos quest, "eq2 quest:Visions of Hatred". * The quest, "eq2 quest:Searching the Temple Depths", is now categorized as a Heroic quest due to its targets. * The quest, "eq2 quest:Conflict Among the Kobolds", now checks to make sure the player has all the items required by Watchman Plarg. * The first stage of the quest, "eq2 quest:The Crossing of the Fanged Sea", no longer requires the player to be in the Enchanted Lands to update. * Completing the collection, "eq2 collection:Trinni's Adventures Abroad", should reward the player with a tome bearing the same name. * Deputy Nettlebrine will give the player another 'Unusual Object' if they delete and then accept the quest, "eq2 quest:What's This Thing Do" * The quest, "eq2 quest:The Cove of Decay - Reforming Stormsunder" is now considered a level 31 Heroic quest. * The "eq2 quest:Dom of the Elani" quest in Loping Plains can now be completed when players have "eq2 quest:The Symbol in the Flesh" and the Ghoulbane questline active. * For the quest "eq2 quest:Rust Buckets" in Moors of Ykesha the Thalz'Iz'Zaz All-Purpose Cleaner will now notify players if "This assessment bot has recently been cleaned. Please try again later." or "You can only use this item on an assessment bot." * The kitten sack will now be removed from inventory when players delete the quest "eq2 quest:Prove Ye Be a Swabber!" in the Moors of Ykesha. * In the quest "eq2 quest:Officer Training - Chieftain Irtzit Bloodweaver", Petty Officer Kimtiz now correctly asks for Bloodweaver's staff, instead of asking for Skullcleave's staff. Petty Officer Kimtiz has received 50 lashings for his error. * More Sunken Bones will now be available for the "eq2 quest:Daelic's Bones" quest in Everfrost. * The Greater Faydark quest eq2 quest:Part Time Help: IV" now properly informs players that they can gather boulders from decaying guardians, rotting guardians and Crumble. * For the "eq2 quest:The Crossing of the Fanged Sea" Hallmark quest, players will no longer be gated by the Chest contains the Fiddy Bobick Nautical Journal Sea, Sails and Slumber. Also of note is that the "Of Sea, Sails and Slumber" journal will be removed from player's inventory if they delete the quest "eq2 quest:Of Sea, Sails and Slumber". * For the Heritage quest "eq2 quest:In Honor and Service", you can now properly count in your journal! No longer will you write "seventh" when you mean "sixth"! * The Greater Faydark quest "eq2 quest:Competition" now refers to the correct monsters in all areas of the quest journal. * The mouse pointer will now change into the attack pointer while in combat with a far seas shipping captain and a far seas deckhand when on the Heritage quest "eq2 quest:The Path of Fear". * The quest "eq2 quest:Find and Free" in Maj'Dul now gives better directions to players to help them find the captive. * The quest "eq2 quest:A Brother's Revenge" should now update upon killing Gabardine Abisgnul within the Evernight Abbey instead of having to loot his head. * Players who destroy or lose the Metaphysic Propulsar before having completed part 3 of the quest "eq2 quest:Tap Into the Power" in Steamfont can now speak with Eegar for another one. * Boulders for the quest "eq2 quest:Restock the Wheel" should no longer spawn underground. * For the quest "eq2 quest:New Efforts" in Steamfont you are now required to bring back the partially chewed ore to Plinka. * The quest "eq2 quest:Enchanted Creature Culling" in Enchanted Lands should now award achievement experience. * For the quest "eq2 quest:The Horn Sounds" in Permafrost, the horn should no longer gate the quest if the giants are not defeated on the first attempt. * The Elder Gnoll Spirit should now update the quest "eq2 quest:A Gnollish Trinket" in Blackburrow. * Updates for the quest "eq2 quest:Kleron's Wristguards" can no longer be updated by killing creatures outside of Nektulos Forest. * The Brute Anvil in the Ruins of Varsoon should now accept more than the first person to mark it as discovered. * The quest "eq2 quest:The Blood Of The Bear, Part Three" should correctly list the current zone as Enchanted Lands. * The quest "eq2 quest:The Blood of the Bear, Part Two" should correctly list the current zone as Enchanted Lands. * Justinian Theo should now offer you another parchment if you lost the first one given to you for the Tribunal Deity quests. * When doing quest "eq2 quest:Drowned Treasures" will now get the appropriate message when placing the amulet on the tomb. * When doing quest "eq2 quest:More Metal Than Your Mother's Kettle" the gear scrap to update the quest is now No Value. * The quest "eq2 quest:Pump out of Order" will now grant AA when completed. * "eq2 quest:Battle with the Timberclaws" should no longer gate. * Duryo Valstath now responds to players betraying from another good aligned city, no matter their level. * Nektropos Castle: Tribulation - The "eq2 collection:Thexian Artifacts" collection now awards AA and a tradeable house item upon completion! * Everfrost quest - The velium plaque will update the quest "eq2 quest:In Search of a Menagerie" even if players have one of the repeatable spirit quests from the zone active in their Quest Journal. * The quest, "eq2 quest:The Great Challenge!", has be rewritten to improve its clarity. * The quest, "eq2 quest:Tana's Task", can now be shared with evil characters. * The quest, "eq2 quest:Key Evidence", no longer offers the player a Tunare field altar. * Havras "Hack" Scutter will now help players with the quest, "eq2 quest:The Symbol in the Flesh", even if they're already working on some of Havras' other quests. * The dirt mound for the quest "eq2 quest:Odd Feather" in Timorous Deep can now be double clicked to update. * Deputy Hopple in Enchanted Lands should now require you to actually have the Wild Apple Muffins he requested when turning the quest in. * If you have completed the quest "eq2 quest:Ghoulbane Empowered" before getting the quest "eq2 quest:The Symbol in the Flesh" you can now speak to Havras "Hack" Scutter in Loping Plains to update the quest. * Tychus Zeksworn should no longer keep trying to give you the quest "eq2 quest:For the Glory of Rallos!" once you have already obtained it. * The quest "eq2 quest:Steamfont Stew" in Steamfont Mountains now refers to the radishes as being near trees in Steamfont Mountains. * The Ebon Mask Sponsor Message should now be removed from inventory upon completing the quest "eq2 quest:Finding a Sponsor" for the Neriak citizenship quest. * For the quest "eq2 quest:The Dire Wolf Whisperer" in Loping Plains, If a player dies after leashing a Dire Wolf, Wolfmaster Heinrich should require you to go get another Dire Wolf. * All quests in The Ruins should now display the correct category in your journal. * All quests in The Sprawl should now display the correct category in your journal. * eq2 quest:Court of the Blades: Dukarem's Purge, Part II quest will now update correctly when escorting Quartermaster Hajid. * Pillar of Flames: Players on the quest, "eq2 quest:Learning the Way" may reenter the Ashen Elite Order Training Grounds if they leave before completing the quest. * Pillar of Flames: Players who have completed the quest, "eq2 quest:Learning the Way", can now complete the quest, "eq2 quest:Elite Training" without issue. * Mistmoore Abbey: Gabardine Obisgnul's head now drops for all players on the quest, "eq2 quest:A Brother's Revenge", at any level. * Wizard Epic: eq2 quest:Of Fire and Ice: A Codex in Crisis: Intrepid wizards will no longer have to ask Cerennhir so many questions before receiving the Runed Codex Coffer. * For the quest "eq2 quest:Gator Care - Egg Gathering" players will no longer collect alligator eggs. They will now collect the correct crocodile eggs. * The quest "eq2 quest:The Missing" in Qeynos now grants AA experience. * The quest "eq2 quest:A Sizable Problem" in Runnyeye now grants AA experience. * The door to the Moppet Shoppe in Kunzar Jungle now always sends the players to the correct Shoppe. * On the quest "eq2 quest:Components for Gimble" in Wailing Caves, players now correctly collect 'Strongbox Deceiver Meat' instead of 'Strongbox Deciver Meat'. * When betraying to Kelethin, Eagereye Mayweed will now direct assassins that have completed their transformation into their new class back to Queen Amree to complete their Kelethin citizenship. * The quest "eq2 quest:The Balance of Nature" from The Village of Shin is no longer shareable between group members. * If a player fails to create the Muktuk Veil Mask while on the quest "eq2 quest:Entering the Veil" they can now go and kill more ghouls to collect additional 'Corpudermus Husks'. * The quest completion text for "eq2 quest:Di'Zok Intelligence" in Kylong Plains has been corrected to reflect the player's actions during the quest. * Jeroel the Famished no longer has a book over his head after the player has completed the collection "Collection:The Lore of Fauna: The Behemoth]". * Erwin Rohand of Qeynos Harbow will now properly notify players if they can pick up and turn in his quest, "eq2 quest:Sleek Wolf Hides". * The quest "eq2 quest:Hides for Brianna" in Thundering Steppes no longer updates off rumblers in other zones. * Players can no longer share the quest "eq2 quest:The Pirate's Bride" from The Village of Shin. * The quest "eq2 quest:An Important Meeting" will no longer display an error message upon completion. * The quest "eq2 quest:To Skin a Panther" now actually has you slaying panthers. * Speak with Old Master Kakaru if you lost the Spirit Vessel while on the quest, "eq2 quest:The Tablets of the Blademaster". * eq2 quest:Ending the Revolution quest should now display the correct completion zone. * eq2 quest:Ghosts of Times Past should now update if a pet slays the enraged dwarf. * Players attempting to share city writs obtained in Kylong Plains with group mates of differing alignment will now get a clear error message stating what citizenship alignment the quest requires. * Commonlands quest: Tiff Squeelunkle will now replace the "magical map of the Commonlands and Freeport" for those on the quest "eq2 quest:Crates on the Nerves" if they have misplaced it. * Everfrost quest - "eq2 quest:In Search of a Menagerie" now awards coin, a greater amount of XP and AA. * Pillars of Flames: The quest, "eq2 quest:Lady Naga" (no relation to the disco stick loving Lady Gaga), has been increased in its difficulty due to the recent changes made to the population of the Island of Naga. * Commonlands: The Quest, "eq2 quest:Aggressive Carrion Feeders" has been lowered in tier to reflect the intended quest targets. * Kylong Plains: Players can now harvest barracudas from any Kunark zone to receive credit for the quest, "eq2 quest:Krunchy Kunzar Roll". * Butcherblock Mountains: Raghunatha has lost his ability to see invisible people! * The Ruins of Varsoon: The Quest, "eq2 quest:A Morbid Discovery" has been made heroic because a heroic mob shares the encounter with the quest targets. * Butcherblock Mountains: Schmitty McEricson is MUCH less discerning with the type of sea slug antennas you bring him. * Neriak: The city's writ givers are now willing to work with adventurers that have visited the Timeless Chronomages. * You should no longer be able to immediately swipe another gearbox needed for the quest, "eq2 quest:Mediumer Bang". * You should now face the correct direction when entering the Seeress' Tomb for the quest, "eq2 quest:The Unwelcome Regents". * The quest "eq2 quest:The Wheel of Vaniki" should now complete properly. * Defeating Clockworks for the quest "eq2 quest:The Broken Pen" should only update in the intended area now. * Crusader Jelexx should no longer offer the quest, "eq2 quest:To the Pens" without actually having told you about it yet. * You should be able to click on the poster in Bathezid's Watch that will grant the quest, "eq2 quest:Overlord Overload". * Adjusted the levels on a few Chronomancer missions to properly match the target's level. * The mission, "eq2 quest:Path of the Past - Court of Innovation" should no longer display the current zone as "none". * The figurines offered for completing the Chronomancer missions should now be available any time after you finish that mission. You will need to complete the mission once more for the plushie to become available to you, however. * The quest "eq2 quest:Samiel Investigations" should now properly say that you are working for the Court of Truth. * Coercers hailing themselves during the epic will no longer freeze in place. * Tillage Mushrooms for the quest "eq2 quest:Accord Assistance - Swamp Foot Lotion" now grow to a slightly larger size, which should make them easier to find. * The quest "eq2 quest:A Key to the Past" in Stormhold has been changed from level 20 to level 25 to match the level of the targets of the quest. * The quest, "eq2 quest:Rescue Revyl Kylar" should successfully update once again. * Knives in Mistmoore Catacombs for the quest eq2 quest:Silver Wares should once again respawn after 30s. * The quest "eq2 quest:Crates on the Nerves" will now properly show, and not show, the locations of the crates as you progress through the quest. * Lord Bowsprite now updates the quest "eq2 quest:Unlocking the Elfin Lord", even after completing it twice. * The quest, "eq2 quest:Lore and Legend: Vampire" can now be obtained from body drops, just like the other creature mastery quests. * Defeating McScroogle's encounter in the quest "eq2 quest:Saving Frostfell" does not award AA, as such the star by his name has been removed. * The rusty rubble and useful gizmo parts that you must clean up for the quest "eq2 quest:Gnopp's One Stop Shop" in Gnip Gnopp's Gizmo Shop now respawns. * The goblin that pops out of the "Bag 'O Goblin" you are given while on the quest, "eq2 quest:Making Coins" no longer can be used in instances or guildhalls. * Gardy Ex-Giftgiver no longer acts as if he is going to offer you his quest "eq2 quest:The Giftgiver's Dilemma", after you have completed it. * The deity quest "eq2 quest:Coin Job" should now correctly update when zoning into the Gigglegibber Hideout. * Butcherblock Mountains quests: "eq2 quest:Silent Beckon", "eq2 quest:A Dim Light", "eq2 quest:For the Dogs", "eq2 quest:A Mind Of My Own", "eq2 quest:Sarnak Sympathizer: Part 2", "eq2 quest:Dark Tides", "eq2 quest:Picking up the Pieces", "eq2 quest:Ain't No Monkey Business", "eq2 quest:Simple Grunt Work", "eq2 quest:When You Mess With An Angry Dwarf" and "eq2 quest:Solid Foundation" have all had their quest category set as Butcherblock Mountains, and will now count towards the Butcherblock Bloodhound achievement. SPELLS Sorcerer * Translocate has an updated visual which no longer makes the sorcerer disappear. STREAMING CLIENT * Slower connections will now see NPCs show up faster when running. * Fixed some minor sky rendering issues with the streaming client. TRADESKILLS * Pristine quality tradeskilled backpacks are now the same size as their respective level/quality strong box equivalent. * Volwon in Bathezid's Watch and Zhary in Riliss are seeking assistance from crafters who have been properly introduced to their faction by Greeblentus, but who have not yet achieved ally status. * Sziths in the Danak Shipyards is seeking assistance from crafters who have been properly introduced to the Legion by Greeblentus, but who have not yet achieved ally status. * Tradeskillers may now continue to do tradeskill quests all the way up to ally faction for Bathezid's Watch, Riliss, and Legion of Danak. * Harvest items in the tradeskill group instances now stack to 200 (instead of 20). * Carpenters are now able to create rare mahogany strong boxes. * Tradeskill group missions now reward guild status points in addition to the other rewards. * Level 40 and 44 carpenter writ quests are now offered in ascending order instead of being reversed in the dialog. * The tradeskill quest "Far Seas Supply Division - Rescuing the Relics" is now a persistent instance, but requires fewer statues, and has an additional reward. USER INTERFACE * Byzolabane is now properly categorized in the Achievements window. * Item tooltips will now give information about gains and losses over currently equipped items. * The placeholder detriment icons were removed from the raid window. * The raid window font-size was decreased and the overall window is a little more compact. * The attune window no longer zones with you. * The "select language…" option on the chat window is not available on PvP servers. Players will no longer be misled into thinking they can speak common. ANCHOR OF BAZZUL * Imprisoner Y'nosii no longer drops the key for his chest, only his weakened soul does. Additionally, he will dispel player's possession spells upon his death so that they do not inadvertently kill the weakened soul and not receive a key. ANTONICA * NPC "Taskmaster Lynette" in Antonica now gives proper dialog responses for multiple quests. * Taskmaster Lynette now references the correct Far Seas Trading Requisition number. * Sighard Sayer in Antonica will now give the quest "Delivery from Sayer's Outfitters" when you complete "Battle with the Timberclaws". * In Antonica, there are now additional Darkpaw soldiers in their camp just outside of Qeynos. * Captain Antillin in Antonica has returned to the lighthouse area! BLACKBURROW * Nantglas in Blackburrow is now a 15 to 20 minute spawn and will now grant Alternate Advancement experience when defeated. BUTCHERBLOCK MOUNTAINS * Kragploom aviaks should no longer spawn underwater. * Shadeshire defenders now are considered treants and will drop Treant Mastery items rather than Elemental Mastery items. Additionally, they are now susceptible to the Treant Mastery Strike. CAZIC THULE * The Acidic Mass in Cazic Thule should no longer de-spawn when engaged and will now grant Alternate Advancement experience when defeated. COMMONLANDS * At location near -163, -45.5 252.5 in Commonlands, the fish in the river around there should no longer swim above the water. * With their construction project complete, the guildhall laborers have left Antonica and The Commonlands to find other work. Only a few found employment as dock laborers in The Commonlands. * "Reetusk" the named elephant mob in Commonland will now be seen walking its path instead of running. COURT OF TRUTH * You will no longer get stuck in between bookcases when visiting the Court of Truth. DEN OF THE DEVOURER * The Devourer will no longer not grant AA if players slay her after defeating Svacklan DRAFLING TOWER * The patrolling "stone hive sentinel" mobs in Drafling Tower will no longer be seen flying into cave walls. ENCHANTED GROTTO * Merchants in some of the Enchanted Grottos have acquired some new items to trade. ENCHANTED LANDS * The Jum Jum Thief in Enchanted Lands should now correctly award AA experience. EVERFROST * Dovan Farfall of Everfrost has finally added color to his life! His robes are no longer pitch black. * The Icespire Summit and The Forbidden Sepulcher have had respawn and evac locs added within the zone; players are no longer forced to respawn outside the instances in Everfrost. FOUNTAIN OF LIFE * Godking Anuk should no longer occasionally reset inside his platform GREATER FAYDARK * Crumble in Greater Faydark will now grant AA experience when defeated. * Morganellus's dialog has had several punctuation errors resolved. * "Quarry" the named rock elemental in Greater Faydark can no longer be charmed. * Fethinal the Enchanted in Greater Faydark now wears clothing. * There should not be any random spawn points now incorrectly located at loc 0, 0, 0 in Greater Faydark. * Kelethin coins can now be collected within Greater Faydark. ISLAND OF MARA * You can now correct Captain Ingrid when she assumes that you started out at the Queen's Colony or the Outpost of the Overlord. JARSATH WASTES * You should no longer witness flying sharks in Jarsath Wastes. FENS OF NATHSAR * Fens of Nathsar Giants now drop Lore and Legend items. KYLONG PLAINS * The "Graniteroot" mob in Kylong Plains will no longer path through the wall after he spawns. * Thunked a number of ore nodes in Kylong Plains to the ground. LABORATORY OF LORD VYEMM * Alzid Prime now correctly casts his heal. OBELISK OF LOST SOULS * The entrance to The Obelisk of Lost Souls" from "The Vestibule" now correctly identifies the name of the zone. ORATORIUM OF THYR * The "magma elemental" mobs in The Oratorium of Thyr now have "elemental" classification attached. PILLARS OF FLAME * Thauz the Exiled should no longer occasionally start his fight by casting a spell for over 9000 damage. POET'S PALACE * Aysor the Mighty should no longer occasionally fall through the floor. * Brass and Steel Cyclops statues in the single group version of Poet's Palace should no longer occasionally spawn inside the pedestals used to spawn them. * The mobs in 2nd floor of Poet's Place should no longer spawn and fall to the 1st floor. MIRAGUL'S PHYLACTERY * The Atrocious Amalgam in Miragul's Phylactery: The Anathema, should no longer completely heal when he casts Life Slurp. NEKTULOS FOREST * There should now be continuously respawning treant mobs in Nektulos Forest. * Harvesting nodes in Nektulos Forest have been relocated. Harvesting objects should no longer appear on top of trees or inside rocks. * Corrected a text error on "a maturing owlbear egg" when harvested. * Seamist Fairy Nerina in Nektulos Forest should no longer have a quest feather once you have completed her quests. * The previous density of the harvesting nodes was low. The number has been increased. These include only land based harvesting nodes and each spawn point has the potential to spawn any node. NERIAK * Merton V'Baenrae and Zezmyr D'Setirret in Neriak should no longer occasionally speak with a female voice. * The Nightsong Opera House in Neriak is proud to present their production of "Hate Gives Rise To Another Superior Race!" PERMAFROST * Rygia in Permafrost should now display the correct attack cursor when engaged. QEYNOS * Merchant "Minda Broadfeet" in Qeynos Harbor now says proper flavor text for what she sells. * Merchant "Thomas Bodley" in Qeynos Harbor now says proper flavor text for what he sells. * Alexander Kerr no longer talks about items he does not sell. RIVERVALE * "Barmaid Rosaline" in Rivervale should now path properly in the bar. * The quest "Collapse" now grants AA and has the correct category attached. RUINS OF VARSOON * Players entering the Chamber of Immortality in the Ruins of Varsoon should no longer face a wall when zoning in or evacuating. THE RUINS * The Freeport Militia in The Ruins should no longer attack and kill players who have charmed NPCs within the zone. RUNNYEYE * The Stack of Knowledge within Runnyeye should allow adventures to access its pages, if they have knowledge of the Goblish language. SANCTUM OF THE SCALEBORN * Sslanyiz the Animator will now grant AA if players defeat him after defeating Bozar. SHARD OF LOVE * A permanent portal to the Shard of Love has been established within Everfrost for adventurers of 50 seasons and above! SINKING SANDS * Great care should be taken when traveling the Sinking Sands; its denizens have become more formidable. * Many collections from Sinking Sands that were originally on the Kunark Burynai and then later removed have been added back to the tables in this zone. * Players who die within Azhar's Penitence can now revive within the zone instead of only being able to revive in Sinking Sands. * A Gold Ripper in Sinking Sands should no longer have a place holder and is now on a 20 minute spawn timer. It will now grant AA experience when defeated. * A new quest camp can be found near the Pillars of Flame, west of Twin Tears. SHIMMERING CITADEL * When zoning into the Shimmering Citadel players should no longer have the chance of falling through the geometry. SPLITPAW * Ghost spiders found within the Sundered Splitpaw: Upper Tunnels are no longer classified as human! * Some instances within the Sundered Splitpaw will now allow you or your group to revive or escape within the zone instead of having it put you back in the hub with a lockout. STEAMFONT MOUNTAINS * Grikbar Kobolds should no longer be hovering inside Grikbar Crater in Steamfont Mountains. STORMHOLD * Locksmith Jarl in Befallen is now a 20 minute spawn and will now grant Alternate Advancement experience when defeated TIMOROUS DEEP * Spotted pouncers in Timorous Deep should now be able to be charmed. * In Timorous Deep, the Haoaeran poacher will no longer attack the "sand snapper" after it has been charmed as a pet. THUNDERING STEPPES * There is now a small number of static antelope-only spawns in Thundering Steppes to avoid some bottlenecking in Dwarven Work Boots. * Bloodtalon has been spotted more frequently! TOWER OF DRAFLING * Fixed the pathing issue for "stone hive sentinel" mobs in Drafling Tower. TRAKANON'S LAIR * Trakanon once again flies in during his intro instead of air walking VEESHAN'S PEAK * Silverwing Encounter - There are two wisps NPCs present in this encounter. Their appearances have been changed to make it easier to distinguish between the two. One stuns players if they get too close, the other heals Silverwing if it gets close to him. * Silverwing Encounter - The script and spell to heal Silverwing had the potential to increase his health by too much, this has been corrected. It should always be 2% initially and then 1% every second for 5s after that. YKESHA'S INNER SANCTUM * Ykeshan footsoldiers should no longer attack banished players. Video